


Is This...

by Sonofashepard



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, M/M, Rush in, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BEN had been crushing on Jeff for a long time at this point.. Jeff might know about it.<br/>This is pretty a sappy story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys. I already wrote this along time ago on a different site. Bare with me through the first few chapters Because the grammar and shit sucks :P The latter chapters are better, being that I just picked it up and finished it not to long ago. There really is a great big change in writing, and its pretty visible. Anyway, someone told me to put it on here, too, so I am c: I hope you enjoy this already finished, not too long fic.

 "BEN! Come down here! Dinner's ready!" Slender called up to me, and I shut down the computer. Unlocking and opening my door, I ran right into a wall. And by wall, I mean person.  
        "Oh, well hello there." The scratchy voice I knew too well, from dreams and reality, pierced my ears. A warm rosy blush spread across my face, and I stumbled back. "Hah.. You're blushing."  
        "Shut up..." Pushing my way past Jeff, I stormed down stairs.  _Did that.. Why did that have to happen!? And why did he have to notice it...?_  Taking my seat at the table, I piled my plate high with tonight's dinner. Roast beef. Slender is such a good cook. Before the first forkful could reach my mouth, long and behold, the guest of honor took his chair. Beside me. I quickly emptied my fork, and filled it with a smaller bite. I hated eating around him. He made me jumpy.  
        I had one or two more bites left, and everyone but Jeff and I had finished eating. I put my free hand on the table, not really noticing what I was doing. A leather-like hand, much bigger than mine, was placed atop mine, lingering long enough for it not to be an accident, and then it moved. _Did he just... Oh my fucking god!_  Blush covered my entire face. Finishing the last bite as fast as I could, I rose and left the table, taking my plate to the sink. Like normal, I went straight to my room. Closing, and locking, my door behind me, I pressed my back against it.  _What was that about?_  Slowly sliding down, I sat on the ground with my arms around my knees.  _Could he have possibly found out...?_ A knock brought me back to reality.   
        I crawled away from the door before answering. "Who is it?" I stood up, making my way to my bed.  
        "Its me." That raspy voice. The color drained from my face, replaced by pure blush. White and red, what a great combo. "Can I come in?" Jumping up from my bed, I unlocked the door and opened it. There he was. Standing with his arm raised above his head, leaning slightly to one side. Could he get any more sexy?Moving aside, I let him in.   
        "What did you want to talk about?" I kept my eyes down, the only way to keep my blush at a minimum.  
        "About... Stuff." He took a step closer.  _Oh no._  Another step. _Can he hear my heart?_  My back hit the wall.  _Fuck..._  His hand slammed against the wall. "Huh. I can hear your heart."  _Fuck!_  He leaned closer, and closer. His nose was almost touching mine. My hands were sweating, palms pressed against the wall. I turned my face to the side, my hair covered eyes, but my blush was bright. "Do you like me?" I gasped.  
        "Um.. Um.. I.. Um..." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his smirk.  
        "Well," I could feel his breath on my ear, " I have been looking at you ever since you came here." His chuckle tickled my ear. I blushed more. " But that's outrageous, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. But, I couldn't help but think.." I could feel  his lips moving, they almost touched my ear. " Maybe, you felt the same..." He practically was breathing the words.  
        "I..I.." His thumb and forefinger found my chin, guiding my face back to his, making me look him straight on. My eyes widened, his face was so close. _He's so close, I could kiss him. He could kiss me.._  "I... Do.." His smirk grew. A small chuckle escaped his lips. He leaned closer.  
        "That's all I needed to hear." Pushing my chin up, his lips touched mine.  _Huh?_  My brain went dead.  _His lips... My lips.. Are touching..._  His hand that was on the wall slid down, and rested on my hip. The kiss deepened, and he pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled into the kiss, and began pulling me back towards my bed.   
        "BEN?" The voice came from the other side of door. I pulled away from Jeff, and he looked at me. I sat down in front of my computer. Jeff went towards the door, wiping his mouth before opening it.  
        "Yes?" Eyeless Jack stood in the entrance, standing slightly taller than Jeff.  
        "I need to speak to BEN. Alone." Clicking his tongue, he nodded and moved passed Jack. He entered the room, and closed the door behind him. "I need to talk to you about Jeff. He's mine. Stay away from him. I wanted him first. Just stay. Away." My eyes widened, and I blushed.  _Wait, what?_  Before I could say anything, EJ stormed from my room. I kept my head down, processing  the words that were just said to me.  
        "So that was weird..." Jeff reentered the room. "Whats wrong?"  He saw the stress on my face. He walked over to me after closing the door. Kneeling in front of me, he made me look at him. "Whats wrong?"  
        "Nothing.." I looked away, back towards my computer. "I just need to be alone." Sighing, Jeff rose and left the room.  _What am I going to do? I love him. But... Eyeless Jack scares me..._

 

* * *

My alarm woke me up. I sat up.I had the best dream last night. Wait, was it a dream? Running my hand through my hair, a sighed.  _Breakfast. I smell breakfast_. I moved my feet out from under the covers. I grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and put them over my boxers and stood up. I drug my feet out my door, which was open. _Strange._   Down the stairs I went, and straight into the kitchen. Everyone was already in there. The only empty seat.. Was next to Jeff. Well, that woke me up. I didn't even need coffee. I took the seat. Picking up the platter with eggs and sausage, I took my share and picked up my fork. Eating slowly, my eyes continuously stole glances towards Jeff. Like yesterday, Him and I were the last ones eating. His hand did the same thing that it did yesterday, but this time it didn't move.   
        "BEN, Do you think.. Maybe you could be mine?" I dropped my fork in surprise. He chuckled. _Was this.. Was this a joke?_  I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His smirk disappeared.  _Did he think that I was going to say no?_  
        "Y-yes." I picked up my fork casually once more, right as Sally entered. She wore a smile as if she knew something. _Does she know something.._  
        "BEN, I should tell you, Just in case you wanted to know. Your closet is really comfortable. I slept in there all night." My jaw dropped.  _Does that mean she knows EVERYTHING?_  I side glanced at Jeff. His eyes were just as wide and his mouth was slightly open. "But don't worry. I won't say anything about it. Pinkie promise." She held up her little finger to me, and after me she went to Jeff. "Your secret is safe with me." She was singing the words. She skipped to the cabinet, grabbed a snack, and then skipped right out.   
        "Don't worry, she won't tell. Now, after you finish, meet me in your room." He smiled at me and walked out. I blushed furiously, quickly finishing my food.  
        My same routine kicked in. Picked up my plate, put it in the sink, exited the kitchen, and went to my room.  I looked around, but I couldn't find Jeff. Sighing, I sit on my bed and turn on the t.v. The closing of the door, made me look up. Jeff had his back pressed against the door, his head slightly turned upward.  _He looks so.. Hot.._  I shifted uneasily, and he pushed himself off from the door, making his way over towards my bed.He sat down. I grabbed my controller, turning on the Xbox. Clicking on my profile, I start up the game. Just then, a pale hand shoots out and takes the controller from me.   
        "Hey! Give that back!" I tried to tackle Jeff, but he got away easily and stood up. He held the controller up with an extended arm, and made me jump for it. But, being that I was only 5'10, and he was 6'3, I couldn't quite reach it. He was teasing me, too. Every time I would stop trying he would lower it, and when I would reach again, he would raise it. "Ugh, just give it."  _Am I... Pouting?_  Before I knew it my arms were crossed across my chest.  
        "Oh, wow. You're so cute when you pout." He handed me the controller, or at least tried. I turned away. "Are you really going to be like that?" I didn't say anything. "Fine." He sighed. Softly putting the controller on the bed, he rapped his arms around the front of my waist. I tensed up.  His nose nestled my neck, and I shivered. "Pouting makes you so adorable. Irresistible, really." His lips pressed against my jugular. I pressed my lips tight. It was too easy for him to make me like this. He began to walk backwards, pulling me onto the bed.  
        "Woah wait!" I tried to get off the bed. His hand wrapped around both my wrists, pinning me down to the bed. His lips found mine. They way our lips moved together was perfect. They fit mine so well. He moved his body lower, moving his lips with mine. "J-Jeff..." His lips left mine, only to connect with my neck. His teeth bit softly in the crook of my neck.  
        "You. Are. Mine." He made multiple hickeys on my neck, before removing my shirt. He released one of my wrists, and I moved it to his hoodie. Taking off my shirt, he slowly trailed down my collarbone. Love bites are followed up, placed all over my chest. Releasing my other wrist, he slid his hand towards my belt.  
        "W-wait..." I reached towards his hand. He looked me in the eyes. "I really want it.. But... Do you...?" His smirk played big on his lips.  
        "Of course I want it." And with that his lips returned to my neck....

* * *

 

I woke up with pale arms wrapped around my naked waist. Groaning, I try to get up, but the arms tightened around me. "No." His sleepy voice. That, now that was by far the hottest thing. I relaxed once more. Pulling the blanket up to my ears, I closed my eyes again. My door opened.   
        "Wow guys." Sally skipped in. "Aren't you glad Slendy sent me?" Jeff sat up as fast as he could, causing Sally to turn around. "BEN, Jeff, put your freakin' pants on." She skips back through the door. I jumped up, pulling on my boxer shorts, my black skinny jeans, and my Legend of Zelda t-shirt.  
        "I feel like we should go into town." Jeff was slow at getting up and dressed. I took my time to admire him. He had a great body. Aside from all the scars and burns, his body was amazing.  
        I grabbed my green hoodie, my big rimmed sunglasses, and my green beanie. "We should really go into town. Sally wants some sweets, and I want a new game." I left my room casually, my hoodie over my shoulder. Minutes later, Jeff crept from my room, into his own. "So, Slender, me and Jeff both agreed that we needed to get stuff from town. Do you guys need anything?" I looked around the room, right as Jeff entered himself.  
        "Yeah. Does anyone need anything." The way he glanced at me made my heart stop. No one said anything in particular about what they wanted, Sally had already told us. "Well then, I guess we're off." Jeff touched my arm, turning around towards the doorway. I crawled into the truck, Jeff getting into the driver seat.  
        He pulling into the parking lot of the outlet mall. Turning off the truck, he turned towards me. "Since I really can't do anything in public without embarrassing both of us.." He leaned over, grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger. He gingerly presses his mouth over mine, his tender lips slowly moving in perfect sync with my own. "Do you love me?" The way he said those words. So simple, but full of depth and importance. He smirked when he saw the red he brought to my face. "I don't know what to take from that." He leaned close, his lips lingering right before mine.  
        "I.. I love y-you."  _Are you serious? Since when do I stutter?_  I mentally shook myself. I focused on Jeff, who had the biggest smile on his face.  
        "Good." He moved away, opening the door and getting out of the truck. For some reason, this enraged me.  
        "Wait, is that it? Are you for real?! You make me say it, but you won't say it back?!" My words had a whiny tone to it, making Jeff chuckle. "Ugh. Is it always going to be like this? Me expressing my love, but you staying quiet?" Jeff stopped. Turning on one foot, he faced me. The look on his face was terrifying. Love, Anger, and lust all at one. It made me stumble back. He took slow, long strides toward me, causing me to trip backwards, slamming my back against the truck door. His hands slammed on both sides of my head, my knees shook, causing  me to slide down slightly. His eyes followed mine, he towered over me.  
        Most of his face was covered my his face, but his smile, and his bright eyes could be seen. "So, you think, that I don't return your affections?" His elbows bent, bringing his face closer to my own."Well," He was whispering now." I do. More than you think. I think of you, all the time." His lips smashed against mine, full of passion, lingering anger still there. "I. Love. You." He spoke between kisses, and it made my heart skip beats. _This could work... I love him, he loves me. We just need to hide it.. Until we can somehow bring it up to everyone._  His hand moved down my arm, his fingers cold against my skin. His palm found mine, and he entangled his fingers with mine.  
        Pulling me away from the truck, towards the first department store.  We roamed the isles, not really looking at anything besides one another.  Every now and then we would lock eye contact for an awkward amount of time, causing me to blush, and him to rub the back of his head.   
        We went through multiple stores like this, until Jeff finally blew. "What ever. I don't care what people think. I'm holding your goddamn hand. Just.. Fuck it." His hand grabbed mine with force, and I turned scarlet. He started pulling me around, and the way he intertwined our fingers, it wasn't any friendly kind of hand holding. We got... Interesting looks, I'll leave it at that. We went from store to store, and I swear most of them we didn't need to go into.  
        "Jeff, I have a feeling your going everywhere just to see what people will say." I avoided his gaze, and he chuckled.  
        "That just makes  me the man in this relationship."  My face drained of color, everyone in the isle was staring at us.  
        "Uh.. Uh.. Uh.." The only color that came back was scarlet. "..Shut up.." I was mumbling. I guess I was actually pouting, but hey...  
        "Hehe.." Jeff pulls me close to him, and buried my face into his chest. "Like I said, I'm the man in the relationship." I Don't know why, but I let it happen. I just stood there, and let it happen. He pulled slightly away, making me face him. Before I could do anything, his lips crashed against mine. My eyes widened, and everyone around us ogled. Even a few "ahhs" could be heard. When he finally pulled away, I was a tomato. I couldn't help it.  _Is this how everyone at the pasta  mansion would react?_  Okay, that thought was off limits. Jeff would kill everyone if the secret was let out.  
  
~Back at the mansion~  
        We didn't get much, but a few grocery bags lay on the table. Sally grabbed her cake,  I grabbed my game, and the rest went to Slender. "Hey, Jeff, wanna come play it with me?" I held the game to my chest, making sure not to look him in the eye. My simple request sent Sally into a fit of giggles. I groaned. If she kept this up everyone would know. Jeff, ignoring Sally, nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my room. He closed and locked the door behind him. We really didn't need anyone interrupting...


	2. chapter 2

I turned off the water, blindly reaching around for a towel. Finding one, I wrap it around my waist and exit the bathroom. I  walk to my closet, grabbing a 'wife beater' tank top and a green pair of Basketball shorts.   
        "Why do you get dressed? It makes me sad to see such a great body covered up." Gasping I turn around. Jeff was laying on my bed casually, a magazine open on his chest. "Eh. But I have to admit. That outfit, makes you look really, really hot. Like damn boy." I sigh. God dammit.  
        "Jeff, are you drunk?" I  grab my green hoodie a pull it over my head. Walking to the bed, I sit down on the floor next to the foot of it.  
        "Hey. Did I say that you could sit there? And take off the hoodie, I like you being hot." He moved fast, even for a drunk. Grabbing me under the shoulders, he pulled me onto the bed. He clumsily pinned me down, forcefully pulling off my hoodie. "Good. Thats better. Now, go do what you wish."  
        Removing his weight from over me, He sat back where he was, opening the magazine.  Slowly sitting up, I grabbed an Xbox controller, turning on the console. "Want to play?" He shakes his head as if he's reading. "You know, that Magazine is upside down..." For once, I actually made him blush _. Good, atleast I know I'm not the only one._  He set the magazine down, picking up another controller.   
        "Fine... I'll play." I put it on multi-player, and scoot closer to Jeff. After about five rounds, me winning each and every one of them, Jeff threw a temper tantrum.  
        "Awe. Is someone getting angry?" I smirk, glancing over at his adorable face. He glared at me, causing me to widen my smirk.  
        "You know what..." Jeff lunged at me, but I dodged him, chuckling. He growled, and I blushed.  He grabbed at my arm, and when I dodged it, his fingers caught hold of my wrist. He pulled me back to the bed, wrapping his legs around my waist. His hands reached around my chest, and his nose was pressed to my neck. "I like this game better" He breathed the words, which left me blushing and shivering. "ha. Do you like this game? I like it because, well, I win." His laughter was in a breath, and it sent shivers down my spine, and goosebumps rose on my arms. His lips pressed lightly to my neck,  Kissing every inch. His kiss seemed to become gentler on the lightly bruised areas, caused by his love bites.  _This is going to kill me.._  I could feel myself getting turned on, it was almost too soon. But, feeling Jeff himself going hard against my back made me less self conscious.  
        "Knock knock." It was Sally. Jeff, removing his warm hand from my stomach, lightly pushed my away, grabbing a controller. I stood up and unlocked to door. By the time Sally had entered, I was sitting back on my bed. "Huh, I wasn't expecting that kind of game, not from the sounds I heard." My face went red. "Hehe. Thats what I thought. Anyway, Slender wants you two to play with me."  
        "Yeah sure whatever." Standing up, I walked to the door, luckily, my basketball shorts hid my boner. Jeff, wasn't so lucky.  
        "Jeff... Calm your self." Sally left the room, and this time she wasn't laughing at all.  
        "Uh.. Yeah that's not so safe to walk out of my room with a raging boner.." He glared at me.  
        "Its not like you don't have one..." I smirked again.  
        "If you wore basketball shorts like me..." I exited my room, a light shade of blush on my face. Walking slowly to Sally's room, I feel a hand on the small of my back."Jeff..?"  
        "Why the hell would Jeff touch you like this?" My blush deepens, and I turned around.  _Why is Dark Link touching me like this..._  
        "I don't know. Why are you touching me like this?" His smirk disappears.  
        "Um.. Um.. Well..." He moved his hand started scratching the back of his head, kinda like Jeff. _Wait, no. Not like Jeff! I can't relate everything back to him!_  I mashed my lips together to form a thin line.   
        "Well, if thats all, I'll be going." I walked away, just as Jeff reached where I was.  _Ugh,  DL pisses me off._..  
  
~Hours later~   
        I took of my tank top, and crawled into bed. I grab the remote for the t.v and turn it on. I know that even if I'm not tired, this will put me to sleep. Also, I don't need my brain shifting gears and turning visions on. I was watching Adventure Time, when you door was slowly opened, and then quickly closed.  _Okay, only one person.. Scratch that.... Two people have a key to my room._  I call out to the darkness. "Slender?" Knowing that if it is Slender, and I say Jeff, he'll become suspicious, and wonder why Jeff has a key. But, when the unknown figure chuckles, the unknown becomes known. "Oh. Its you, Jeff." He approaches me, and the moonlight catches him perfectly. Hes almost completely naked, except for a skin tight tank top a black  pair of boxers. He comes closer, and he grabs my chin. Closing my mouth, I blush.  
        "You don't seem too happy to see me.." He almost looked like he was pouting.   
        "I am too!... Jeffery.." His face heats up.  
        "Move over, I'm tired.." Practically pushing me over, he lays down, only to toss and turn, until he rolls over behind me. "there.." His arms wrap around my waist. "perfect." My face heats up in turn, and I try and focus on the t.v. But, when his nose nuzzles my neck, I loose the rest of my cool...

* * *

 

I rolled over, smacking the alarm clock to shut it up. I groan, getting up and putting on my Link outfit. "I think today I'll go killing.."  _Wait, didn't Jeff sleep in here last night?_  Shrugging it off, I left my room and joined everyone in the living room. They all gawked at me _. God it's as if I've never come out of my room._  Oh wait, that's exactly what I do.   
        "Hey BEN, whats up? Technological shortage or something? Haha." Jeff showed up behind me, practically whispering in my ear.  
        I blushed. "Jeff, Back o-off." He chuckled and walked past me, allowing  his hand to brush mine. I blushed a darker shade, and Sally started giggling. "sh-sh-shut up Sally..." I looked down,  walking blindly to the kitchen. Grabbing some left over breakfast, I sat up on one of the counters. Jeff entered, and smirked when he saw me.  I blushed a deep crimson.  _Why does he make me feel this way?_  He approached me, placing his hands on either side of my body, spreading my legs apart to get closer. He leaned closer, causing me to drop my plate."Hey, whats wrong.. Nervous?" He chuckled, and when I turned away, he breathed in my ear. "You are nervous. haha." His soft breath chilled my spine and tickled my ear.  
        "Jeff.. " One of his hands grazed my thigh. "St-stop.." His laughter filled and fogged my mind.  _Oh this is so bad_.  I kept my eyes on the floor in front of the doorway. Shoes.  _Wait, what?_   I follow the shoes up to legs, to a torso,  to a face. Jane?  _OH shit_.  
        "Jeff?!" So much shock was filled in her voice.  
        "Now, what did I say? Where. Is. My. Spare. Knife."  _What is he doing? Oh... Hes covering this up._  
        "Knife? I-I don't know what y-you're talking about." He slams his fist on the counter.  
        "God dammit! WHERE IS IT!?" His face was angry looking. It was actually scary. He sighed. "you know what? Fine. But if I find something that leads back to you, I. Will. Murder. You." He stormed off, "accidentally" running into Jane. "Oh. Jane." He continued to storm out.  
        "Hey, BEN. Are you okay? He was seriously ripping you another one." Oh. No I'm not very good at acting.  
        "Yeah, y-yeah. I'm fine.." I got off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Walking away from the living room, I went to my own bedroom. Closing and locking the door, like always, I sit down at my computer. "Heh. Time for some killin'." I pressed my cold palm against the glass, and in seconds I was watching someone, a girl, play Zelda. I don't get many girl victims. Hell, this one was pretty. I probably would have spared her if not for the fact that my heart belonged to someone else. I took my time with her. First, fucking with her just in the game, but she soon turned it off. So, I went to her laptop. She started getting antsy. It made me smile. In one day, I had her cowering in the corner, with a gun in her mouth.  _Time for my_ _appearance_. I strode out of the computer. She let her mouth hang open, dropping the gun. "You shouldn't have done that." My line was perfect. She should have committed suicide when she could. I lunged at her, pinning her down. First, I broke her nose. Following that up I gashed at her throat, ripping through her thin skin. Her blood began to seep everywhere, and I couldn't help but giggle. She wasn't old enough to live alone, which brought me to the parents. Where were they? It's not like they could be sleeping. And thats when I heard it. Moaning.  _Oh for fuck's sake._ Getting off of the now cold body, I made my way to the room across the hall. Pictures lined the wall, pictures of the family. One picture stood out. A man in uniform, a short message at the bottom. "rest in Peace, huh? Someone got over that death quickly." The date was no more than two months ago. walking slowly to the door, I twisted the handle.  _Ugh. Nasty!_ The sound of the door opening brought the mother out of her orgasm.   
        "What the fuck?!" Laughing, I approached the bed. I made the lights flicker for effect. Without even hesitating, I made the lamp wire wrap around her neck. She was drug up the wall, she died there. Next was the male. He seemed  a little older than the woman's daughter.  _Gross._  Teleporting next to him, I gauged out his eyes, ripped out his tongue, and tore open his jugular.  _Today, was a good day to be alive, well.. Whatever!_

 

* * *

 

 _I walked through the Mansion doors, tracking a path of blood through the house. "Really BEN?" Jane glared at me, glancing from me to the path of blood behind me.  
        "Get over it." I was exhausted, and I didn't feel like taking any shit from anyone. I trudged up to my room, creating a path of my own the entire way up there. Entering my room, I closed and locked the door, quickly sliding off my boots and storing them in the closet. Afterwords, I pulled off my costume, and put on my basketball shorts and tank top. After an hour or so on the internet, I actually became bored. I, the techno geek, was bored of the internet. Putting my computer to sleep.  _Aha. Go to sleep..._  I turned on my Xbox, and logged into my live account. But, just like the internet,  I became bored fast.   
        "Knock knock." That well too known voice rang from the hallway. I was too lazy to actually get up, so I used up energy to teleport. Unlock. Teleport. Pick up controller.   
        "Come on in Jeff." The handle twisted and the love of my life enter my room. "Hey, just in time. I was getting really bored of the same old same old." His smirk appeared. "God I love that."  _Oh shit. That was out loud.__  I blushed.   
        "Well, how about I try and entertain you. Starting with going somewhere no one can find us. To be honest, I already had it planned out, its just pure luck that you aren't interested in." He grabbed my hand. "Come on." He pulled me out of my room, down the stairs, and through the mansion door. The warm summer night felt nice against my face. He continued to tug me off the front steps, and into the woods. Not exactly my favorite place, but, whatever. Farther into the forest he pulled me, and more and more anxiety crept under my skin. Finally, we entered a small clearing. In the center was one of those inflatable t.v's you would take out camping, a projector, and a blanket. It was wonderful. Simple, and wonderful. I felt tears fill the brim of my eyes, but before I could blink them away, Jeff glanced at me. "Woah. Are you crying dude?"  
        I wiped my eyes and nose. "No. I.. I " I was cut off by lips being smashed into mine. This  was a wonderful night. He pulled me to the blanket, and flicked open the projector cover, revealing the main menu of "Sky-fall". Looking over at BEN, I felt so important. "Jeff. I love you." His smile grew.  
        "I love you, too, BEN." With those words, my happiness boiled over. I placed my head on his chest, content in my life. For once in my life, I was as happy as I ever could be. And during the entire movie, I sat just like that. But, instead of watching the movie I watched Jeff. It seemed he watched me, because every time I looked at him, he was already watching me. His hand was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. Soon enough, I was on top of him. Our mouths were locked, and our tongues fought an endless battle. My legs straddled his waist,  my hands pressed against he shoulders. When I pulled away, a single string of saliva connected us. He slid my shirt off when he moved his lips to my neck. His teeth found my weak spot, and a small moan escaped my lips. I could feel Jeff's lips curl into a wicked smile.  
        He shifted our bodies, flipping me on my back, and he climbed onto me. His mouth pressed against mine, our lips in sync. His hand found the hem of my shorts, his fingers long and stout.  I in turn took off his jacket, and then unbuttoned  his skinny jeans. He slid my shorts off, playing with the edge of my boxers...


	3. Chapter 3

 I walked back to my room. Jeff had fallen asleep on the couch, and I had gotten up to get a drink right as everyone came home. Great timing, right? Anyway, I entered my room right as my name was called from the living room. Seriously? Turning around, I headed back down stairs.   
        "Yes? Can I help you Jane?" I looked her in the face. I was more than annoyed.  
        "I just wanted to ask why Jeff is on the couch." Oh yeah, sure. I shrugged. Lately I've become better at acting, being that I have to act like me and Jeff are just.. Friends. " Are you sure?" I nodded and turned back for the stairs.  
        "BEN?" The sleepy voice spoke up. That, when he spoke like that, it was as if I was in a trance.  
        "Yes, Jeff?" I faced the couch in which he lay upon, and his lips curled into the smallest smile.  
        "Can we play some video games?" This question has never slipped out of his mouth before, and he really had no reason to ask it. I couldn't help but smile.  
        "Sure Jeff. But you have to get up." I was this close, this close to jumping on him and kissing him. But, Jane and everyone else was still in the room. I had a hard time containing myself, that's for sure. With my answer Jeff jumped up, and tackled me in a hug.  
        "Uhm.. Excuse me." Jane's annoying voice rang out in the silence, as everyone else looked in on the room.  
        "J-Jeff get off of me. You..."  
        "Why, do you not love me anymore?" My heart stopped. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. My palms were covered in sweat as I grabbed at Jeff's jacket. I felt like I was going to die...  
        "Okay Jeff, thats enough. Thank you." Sally's voice sounded god-like. "Thank you for playing along and putting on a show for me." she giggled, and I felt like I had just been reborn. She really was serious about keeping our secret. " Hehe sorry BEN. I just really wanted to see how you and everyone else would react to that." Her hand lightly brushed Jeff's shoulder and he stood up. She then helped me to my feet.   
        "T-thank you..." I whispered to the girl. She had just saved me. I have no idea how many of them believed her story of asking Jeff to do that, but I was more than thankful. She giggled.  
        "You're welcome. But, you should keep a leash on that thing." She jerked her thumb back at Jeff. And with that, she skipped away to her room. Slowly, everyone else when back to doing what they were doing. Again, I left for my room, but this time, Jeff was with me. Opening my door, again, I entered my room and closed it, again. I took a seat on my bed and started up the 360. I took my favorite controller, the LoZ Ocarina of Time, and handed a Picachu and Charmander themed one to Jeff. Signing in, I started the game.  
        "Really? COD, again!?" Jeff sighed, but didn't put down the controller. I smiled. He only hated it because I always won.  
        "I'll put it on zombies." I selected the map, and started the round. It was the regular, easy map, Nocht der toten. Like always, I got the dark room and the room upstairs, Jeff covering the room under the stairs and the one that lead the the front lawn.  I felt something on my hand, cold, leathery. Looking over I saw Jeff laying down, his cheek on the back of my hand. "You're so weird." I looked back at the screen, only to see me fall down and that annoying giggle play. "God. Thanks Jeff. You made me die." I felt him shift his face, and then the weight was removed. A hand rested lightly on my shoulder, but before I could react, the hand applied pressure, pushing me down on my back. I squealed, causing Jeff to chuckle. I closed my eyes as he kissed me gently. By kissing me, he distracted me enough to actually pull the hat off my head, and to place it on his own. My protests were drown out by his hand, smothered really. I stopped moving when I saw him. He looked absolutely adorable. I couldn't help but smile. Jeff moved his hand away, and he blushed slightly. Now, now it was my turn. I pushed him on his back and kissed him deeply. His face was flushed, and I smirked to myself.   
        "B-BEN.. S-stoppp..." His whining was too cute. I pressed my finger against his lips. His blush deepened. I could feel the heat, and it was too much. I leaned forward again and kissed him, Slowly fighting with his lips. My tongue the snakes into his mouth, a battle played between his and my own raged on for minutes, before I pulled back for breath. "BEN.. I-I love you.." My heart skipped a beat.  
        "I love you too..." I kissed him once more before sitting up. He laid there for a few seconds before getting up himself. I started a new round of Zombies, but this time I had it on Five. I played a few rounds with Jeff, not getting farther than round ten, until he got mad and quit. Then I played until I pasted my high score, which was round six hundred and fifty seven. Jeff went through all of my games, magazines, and books I had in my room. He even went through everything he could unlock on my computer. Before long I had turned off my Xbox, and put on a scary movie. For the rest of the night, Jeff's arms were settled around my waist, his head in the crock of my neck. I fell asleep there, his breath on my ear.

* * *

 

        I woke up in the forest.  _Wait, what am I.._  Then it hit me. I came out here with Jeff, and we watched a movie and.. My hips hurt just thinking of it.  _But if I came out here with Jeff, where is he?_  Taking a quick look around, I realized that everything was gone, besides myself and the blanket I was laying on. "Ugh. Of course he would leave me out here. But then again, it was kind of smart. One person goes back so no one suspects anything... But, who in there right minds would jump to that conclusion? Besides maybe Sally, but she alread-" A twig snapped behind me.  
        "Talking to yourself, I see. That's what you revert to when your taken away from the internet huh?" The raspy voice was music to my ears. His chuckle sent chills down mt spine. "Of course, I did leave you here though, and I feel quite bad. So, I decided to make it up to you. Luckily, the entire Mansion just so happened to go on a vacation to Offenderman's house. Lucky isn't it?" He blushed a light shade of pink. "so, come on. The Mansion's all ours."  
  
~mansion~  
        I sat infront of the big screen, playing COD. Jeff was laying on the couch reading, or pretending to. His eyes were burning holes into the back of my head. "BEN, Come here." pausing the game, I got up and walked over to him.  
        "Yes your royal highness?" He chuckled, but said nothing. His hand shot out and grabbed mine, pulling me down.  
        "Snuggle wiff me." The way he said it was as if he was talking to a baby.  
        "Fine." I let his arms snag around my waist, and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep shortly afterwards.  
  
        When I woke up, I could smell brownies.  _Does this mean Jeff cooked?_  Getting up I wondered into the kitchen, where Jeff stood, cutting brownies into small squares. "Morning sleeping beauty." I giggled and walked closer, and he turned around, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss.  
        We spent the rest of the day eating brownies and snuggling on the couch.

* * *

 

   I brushed my hair out of my face with my hand, but the harsh wind blew it back. Typical. I couldn't see him anywhere, and he had promised he would be back by now. The clearing was small, and he had just left me here. I kept my eyes in the direction he had left.   
        "BEN?!" That voice... It was... My feet stumbled forward, straight towards it and I couldn't stop myself. "Let him go!!" There it was again. My heart beat fast, and I couldn't breath. My hand started glitching in and out... That had NEVER ever happened before. "Say good bye..." It was almost like a recording... But it brought back so many memories...  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        I shot up, sweat beaded down my face. My breathing was hard, and shallow. My hand was propped up against the pillow, stiff and shaking. I.. What did I just see? Was that.. No. It couldn't be. No way. But maybe... No. Rising from my bed, I made my way to the door. Out into the hallway, but my footsteps slowed as I passed his door...  
        My knuckle hit the door and I practically shivered. What was I doing? What was I going to say? I haven't spoken to him for a few days.. He had been avoiding me... No answer. My fist was hard against the door, and still no one opened the door. Fear crawled and clawed at my stomach, and I felt my knees start to give in. Was he ignoring me? How does he know its me? Is he even here? What if he's in trouble? Its not like him, well the new him, not to come out of his room... Oh no.. No... No.. Stop thinking like that. No way in hell is he in danger... And he definitely isn't avoiding me... But.. No. I slowly backed away, and a small part of me, okay a big part, wanted that door to swing open and him to tackle me. But it didn't.. It wouldn't. He isn't here... But maybe... My sweaty palm grazed the cold steal handle... Maybe its unlocked? I mean... NO. He never leaves it- It opened...   
        Me unprotected toes hit the freezing carpet. The light was off, the floor was cold, even the t.v was powered down. Where is he?  
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        I continuously tripped over my own feet. But that voice... I knew it somehow.. She was... Who was she? Did I have a sister? A mom? A girlfriend? What was she to me? Nothing...No... I couldn't remember anything of my human years.. Cold. That's it.  And anyway, I was only like.. Eight. What significance goes on when your eight? But my feet still carried me to that unknown voice... Wait, why was I in that clearing anyway? Well, thats easy. He.. Who? Who is he? Well.. Wait... I don't remember.   
        My footsteps faltered and I fell to my knees. I grunted as I hit the ground, but something picked my back up. Up again, I was back to walking towards that voice. Who was she and why was she so important? I shook myself, but I couldn't shake hard enough.. What about... Jeff? Was that his name.. What does he think about all this? Does he know where I am...  
        I tripped and fell once more, only this time, I wasn't picking myself up. Someone else was. Built arms wrapped around my torso and chest, pulling me up to my feet. "You need to let him go already.." That... Her. She sighed. I tried to look at her, but it was as if she was a sun... And then, she was gone.. and I was back on my knees, only this time, it seemed slightly darker...  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        I couldn't stop scratching the back of my head. It was bad. My neck was even turning pink. I don't turn pink. I'm white. Pale white. And now I'm turning pink.   
        "Jeff, what has you bro?" Dark Link approached me, placing his arm on my shoulder. " Oh, and have you seen BEN, I wanted to play some games but..." His voice trailed off, and my heart sank lower. So he wasn't just avoiding me. He was really not here.  
        "Uh... No I was actually concerned. BEN usually tells me when he's leaving... and well.. He hasn't said a word.. He just left. Maybe he's in trouble?" DL's laughter filled the room, causing everyone to drop what their doing and look at us.  
        "Are you, a notorious killing machine, worried that one so experienced as BEN, is in trouble? Boy, if anything, you're in trouble. BEN is so badass..." The growl rose in my throat before I could stop it. It made him stop talking and glare at me. Luckily, no one seemed interested and went back to doing what ever.   
        " I'm not worried. Just.. Concerned." Was DL, complimenting BEN? I thought.. Jealously was rising in the pits of my chest, and I could feel myself loosing it. Removing DL's arm from my now burning shoulder, I excused myself. Walking myself outside, I went into the woods. Calm down, calm down. He was just simply stating how cool BEN is... And really, where has he gone off to?  
        Crunching of sticks and twigs soon told me...


	4. Chapter 4

        Jeff's P.O.V  
        I watched him stumble out of the woods, covered in his own blood, and severe burns. My heart sunk. What had happened to him? Instead of asking, I picked him up and took him straight to Slender. The way he reacted was unexpected...  
        "Who the hell do you think you are?!" BEN's red pupils drilled holes through my skull, and for once in my life, I flinched.   
        "I.. I'm trying to help you!" I shook my head and backed away.. He didn't need to yell at me twice for me to get the memo.  
        " Well.. Don't..." He turned back to the woods, " I need to find her.." Her? HER?! Who was 'her'? My blood boiled in my veins as I watched him retreat to the woods. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed him and pulled him back to me, practically dragging him to the mansion and through its doors.   
        "Slender?" I raised my voice, "Slender!" I marched through the now seemingly empty mansion in search for the man who owned the establishment. But, he was no where. My arm shot with pain. I looked over to see a small, green dagger dug into my forearm. But I didn't let go of BEN. "Don't test me... I may love you-" His glare cut me off.  
        "You don't love me. You never did. She told me. The sun girl told me with the wind." Sun girl? Wind? Who had drugged him and fed him this story line? I couldn't hold back the smile that crept to the surface.  
        "Sun girl? Is this who you have been babbling about?" My brain seemed to stop working, as a joking matter set in. He was playing around right?  
        "Yes. The sun girl. She came to me while I was in the forest.. I was left there.. Most likely by you." Shocked, I shook my head.  
        "BEN, you haven't been home for days. I have been looking for you this entire time. Tomorrow would have been a week. I missed you, and you come back joking around about how I never loved you. BEN, what has-" He withdrew that dagger, and pulled his arm from my now loose hand. "BEN..." He looked at me, and fell to his knees, passing out on the spot.   
        With shaking limbs I picked his limp body up off the floor and took him to Slender's office. Laying him on the operating table that sat in the corner, I began looking for an I.V. Just then, someone came in. "Hey. Do you need help?" Eyeless Jack's voice was clear and full of concern as he gazed upon my arched back.  
        "That would be nice. I need an I.V and.. A rag with some peroxide..." I continued rummaging through drawers and cabinets until I found a clean white rag and a bottle of peroxide. EJ soon found the I.V and handed it to me.   
        "I would say wait until Slender is here, but he's going to be gone for a while." I nodded my thanks and he left. I went to work. Inserting the needle into BEN's elbow crease, I immediately began pumping fluid into his veins. I then cleaned his knees, ankles, and face. After that I went on a small trip, coming back with a fresh set of clothes for him. Changing him, I sat down and waited. Slender would be home soon enough, and would tell me how bad of a job I did.   
  
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        I couldn't see anything, but cold, leathery hands could be felt pressing against my skin. He was there, and I was happy. The scared, uneasy feeling had faded as soon as he touched me, and I felt safe. I sat there, swimming in darkness, with a slight buzzing sound filling my ears. I couldn't hear or feel anything else, nor could I move. I felt completely useless.  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        I sat up at the sound of voices. Jane and Slender. They were talking casually, meaning that Slender-man had just gotten home. My heart jumped. When he had entered his office, his blank face pointed straight at me.  
        "Jeff? What are you doing here? And why is BEN unconscious?" His voice had a bored tone, as if he didn't care too much.  
        " I found him in the woods, and he was acting strange. When I got him home, he fainted. Can you help?" His chuckle filled the quiet room.  
        "You just about did it all yourself. All you need to do now is wait. He will be up soon enough." He took off his over coat and sat down in his office chair. " If you wish, you can sit here. If not, you may leave and I will call you when he awakens." I debated, and voted on leaving. I didn't know how BEN would react, and if it were to be anything like earlier.. He might not want to see me first thing when he opens his eyes.

* * *

 

BEN's P.O.V  
        My eyes fluttered open, and no one was in the room. Trying to sit up, the aches and pains I had before I fainted returned, rendering me on my back. "Jeff?" my voice was hoarse and scratchy, and barely above a whisper. But he heard me.  
        "BEN? You're awake!" He came in the room slowly, almost like he was worried I was going to stab him. I looked down at his arm. Oh, right. Smiling weakly, I tried once again to sit up. This time I did. "Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself." His tone was gentle, like a melody. I smiled wider. "Are you hungry? You've been out for a while, and probably didn't eat the entire time you were gone. You may be a pasta, but you can still die of dehydration and starvation." He  cared so much...    
        That night I was up and walking again, and I felt... Good. Of course, I couldn't remember what or why I had left the mansion, or even how. And I don't think that memory would be back anytime soon. Actually, all I DO remember is hearing a voice and being blinded by the sun. Or was it a sun? It didn't matter... I was here, in my own home, with Jeff.  
        "Hey, BEN?" A cold calm voice came from behind me. "Can I talk to you?" I turned around to face DL, and sighed. I hated him.. And I'm pretty sure he hated me as well.  
        "What do you want?" I followed him anyway, leaving the safety of the living room, to the dangerous, dark hallway. I stopped, with my back against the wall. DL was right infront of me... And his lips were touching mine. Both arms were blocking my exits, and he was to heavy to push off... His.. Lips were... soft... I didn't exactly kiss him back but... I didn't resist either. I just sat there.. And let it happen.   
        Before I could really even do anything, DL was picked up and thrown across the hall. His attacker? Jeff. He stood looming over me, his back to me, snarling at DL. I could tell he was pissed.... And F.Y.I, its really, really stupid to piss off a psychotic killer. DL stumbled back to his feet, but instead of fighting, he walked off to his room. Everyone was soon standing in the hallway, demanding me to tell them what happened. What was I supposed to say? That he just.. Kissed me?  
        "He punched me." I said the first thing that came to mind. "In the stomach. But not hard." Jane looked at me confused.  
        "Why didn't you fight back? Why did Jeff have to save you?" I mentally hit myself.  
        "Well... It was sudden.. And I'm still weak from earlier. Jeff just happened to see it." I looked at Jeff. " Me and him.. have an agreement. To help each other out if we need it." I shook slightly, afraid someone would counteract my say, or reveal our secret.  
        "Yeah, see? nothing to see. Carry on now." This time Jeff spoke up, and I sighed. He was always covering for me, and protecting me. I had never once repaid the debt I owe him... I could throw myself infront of a bullet and still owe him....

* * *

 

BEN's P.O.V  
        My eyes fluttered open, and no one was in the room. Trying to sit up, the aches and pains I had before I fainted returned, rendering me on my back. "Jeff?" my voice was hoarse and scratchy, and barely above a whisper. But he heard me.  
        "BEN? You're awake!" He came in the room slowly, almost like he was worried I was going to stab him. I looked down at his arm. Oh, right. Smiling weakly, I tried once again to sit up. This time I did. "Take it easy. Don't hurt yourself." His tone was gentle, like a melody. I smiled wider. "Are you hungry? You've been out for a while, and probably didn't eat the entire time you were gone. You may be a pasta, but you can still die of dehydration and starvation." He  cared so much...    
        That night I was up and walking again, and I felt... Good. Of course, I couldn't remember what or why I had left the mansion, or even how. And I don't think that memory would be back anytime soon. Actually, all I DO remember is hearing a voice and being blinded by the sun. Or was it a sun? It didn't matter... I was here, in my own home, with Jeff.  
        "Hey, BEN?" A cold calm voice came from behind me. "Can I talk to you?" I turned around to face DL, and sighed. I hated him.. And I'm pretty sure he hated me as well.  
        "What do you want?" I followed him anyway, leaving the safety of the living room, to the dangerous, dark hallway. I stopped, with my back against the wall. DL was right infront of me... And his lips were touching mine. Both arms were blocking my exits, and he was to heavy to push off... His.. Lips were... soft... I didn't exactly kiss him back but... I didn't resist either. I just sat there.. And let it happen.   
        Before I could really even do anything, DL was picked up and thrown across the hall. His attacker? Jeff. He stood looming over me, his back to me, snarling at DL. I could tell he was pissed.... And F.Y.I, its really, really stupid to piss off a psychotic killer. DL stumbled back to his feet, but instead of fighting, he walked off to his room. Everyone was soon standing in the hallway, demanding me to tell them what happened. What was I supposed to say? That he just.. Kissed me?  
        "He punched me." I said the first thing that came to mind. "In the stomach. But not hard." Jane looked at me confused.  
        "Why didn't you fight back? Why did Jeff have to save you?" I mentally hit myself.  
        "Well... It was sudden.. And I'm still weak from earlier. Jeff just happened to see it." I looked at Jeff. " Me and him.. have an agreement. To help each other out if we need it." I shook slightly, afraid someone would counteract my say, or reveal our secret.  
        "Yeah, see? nothing to see. Carry on now." This time Jeff spoke up, and I sighed. He was always covering for me, and protecting me. I had never once repaid the debt I owe him... I could throw myself infront of a bullet and still owe him....


	5. Chapter 5

BEN's P.O.V  
        I woke up, sweat was resting on my brow. Something, I don't know what, was haunting me in my dream. It wasn't the fact that DL kissed me, or that fact that I owe Jeff my life... It was something else... Something strange, and unknown. I tried to think, but every time I would get close to the answer, my burns and cuts would flare up, and I would be consumed in pain. I lay back down, letting the dark surround me. My door creaked open, and I looked ever. The pale face could be seen, but... Wait, no... His entire body could be seen... He walked closer, and I could tell he was only wearing his boxer shorts. "Jeff?" I whispered. "What are you doing here? Its like.." I looked over at my clock. " 2 a.m." I waited for an answer, but the only one I got was a slight shove so he could lay beside me.  
        He cuddled up to me, aware that my wounds still hurt. He was gentle, his touch felt silky. I closed my eyes soon, letting his sweet touch swoon me into sleep.  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        I watched his eyes shut, and his breathing began to slow. I knew that he was still hurting, and I had to be careful... It took everything in my power NOT to rip off his clothes and start... No Jeff, don't think that. It will only make it harder to resist. I let my hand drift to his stomach, and then skip to his thighs. His body warmed my hand soon, his temperature was pretty high... Especially for someone who was practically dead...   
        He moved himself even closer, making it almost impossible to resist. He's my personal drug, and no matter how much I try, my addiction will never ween, and the thrill of it will never dull.... I had to speak up. "B-BEN?"  
        "... Yes?" Oh my god... That voice was pure godly when coming from him... I was shaking, I could feel myself getting hard as I though of all the things I could do to him.  
        "BEN... you m-making it really, Really hard to resist right now." My teeth were clenched as I spoke, and my shaking become worse.  
        "Well, then don't." His words were like honey. I smiled, and then frowned.  
        " I don't want to hurt you..."  
        "You won't... I'm healing quite fast, and it really doesn't hurt." My breath caught in my throat. My hand was still between his thighs.  
        I pressed my weight different, moving my free hand to the side of his head, resting myself above him, my other hand still inbetween his warm thighs. Moving it up, I could feel his pulse... I kissed him gently, and he intensified the kiss quickly, until I was gasping for breath. He pushed against my shoulders... I was on my back...  _His_ hand was inbetween  _my_  thighs.... A moan escaped my lips as he caressed me... Finally, he was taking charge.....

* * *

 

BEN's P.O.V  
        I woke up. For once, I wasn't sore. I chuckled at the thought of Jeff walking as if he had a stick up his ass... Well... I blushed. Shaking my head, I rolled over and sat up. Behind me I could hear the snores of Jeff. I saw the door quiver.  
        "Who is it?" I whispered. A giggle and a panting sound was heard from the outer room. Smile and Sally. I sighed. Of course. But I'd rather it be them than anyone else. "What do you want?" The door nob turned and Smile's nose pushed it open. He bounded up and jumped beside me, going straight for Jeff's face.  
        "Well, Slender is just wondering where Jeffy is." I stiffened. Shit. I looked behind me when Jeff moved.  
        "What does he want with me..?" Jeff yawned and I looked away. He was being too cute.  
        "Oh I don't know..." Sally kicked her foot. "He just has been.. Looking around..."  
        "Sally." I spoke sternly, "What does Slender want?"  
        "HE said something about a girl.. That's all." I froze dead. A girl? What the hell does this have to do with Jeff then? It's not like.... I shook away the thought. If he had a girl I doubt that he would be having a gay relationship with me.  
        "Hmm.. Well... I better get up then.." Before he sat up I put a hand on his chest.  
        "You move you're going to full on show Sally something she doesn't need to see." I smirked, and quickly glanced down. Jeff was blushing when I looked back up.  
        "O-Oh right.... Sally... Get out." She skipped out without a second warning. Jeff sat up and looked at me.  
        "U-Uh... BEN, you're kinda staring.." I nodded.  
        "I know." I smiled. It was as if he and I had traded places in the relationship. Was it because I was used to it? Or was this who I really am..? I never have had a relationship really... Only one night stands and imaginative ones... But never one like this..  
        Jeff got up and pulled on his clothes before kissing my forehead. His attempt to walk out of the room was in vain.. I was laughing before he even reached the door.  
        "... I hate you...."   
        "OH you LOVED it." I was holding my stomach in pain as I laughed harder.  
        He stumbled out the door and made it down the hall. I could hear his hand continuously hit the wall.  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        Silent cuss words continued to slip out my mouth as I tried walking out the door.  
        "SLENDER?" He appeared in front of me seconds after my cry.  
        "OH, there you are. Where have you been I checked your room.. the house.. Wait.. Do I sense the sex pheromone around you? Have you been with a... No... Jeffery! Are you..." He looked at me with his faceless stare and I knew immediately that he knew about my little relationship.

* * *

 

   His eyeless face stared into my soul, the words I heard in my head made my heart stop. He was frustrated, I could feel it.   
   "You cant keep this up. End it, before I have to." His voice was sharp. It wasn't that he resented me or BEN, he resented love... I understood, but for some reason I didn't move. I kept my hands at my sides. "If you don't do it in three days time, one of you, not both, is to leave. And never, ever come back. Do you understand? Or, you can do it before three days, and you both can forget this ever happened, and go back to the NORMAL lives before you got yourselves into this mess. Understood?" My head bobbed and I felt my knees crippling beneath me. I couldn't... But.. But I can't leave, and neither can BEN... He nodded and turned around.   
        Three days... I had three days to break off what I had... How long should I wait? Slender had left me here to think things over, and decide what I would do, and how I would do it. I couldn't think though. I couldn't make up my mind. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to break up with BEN either... But I had to choose... Neither of us have a place to go, so... I must be left with one choice. I struggled to my feet, bending over to vomit up nothing. I could feel the tears on my cheeks as I stared down at the ground. Tonight. I'll do it tonight.   
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        The table was set, the food was almost ready, and the candles were lit. Tonight was their four month anniversary. It was cheesy. I dinner out in the back yard orchard, not to mention its a candle lit one, as well. But, it was the best I could do. I smiled in spite of my hard work. My body shook slightly, as I heard the kitchen timer go off. I rushed in side, pulling the slightly burned casserole out and running it outside. The side dishes were already set, and the bottle of fine wine was uncorked. Now, all I had to do was go get Jeff. The sun finally touched the mountains, and I ran inside in search of the one I loved.   
        I found him laying on his bed, eyes wide, a hand raised above his head.   
        "Jeff? What are you doing?" He looked slightly over at me, out of the corner of his eye. "Never mind. Hey, I have something to show you." For a split second, I thought I saw pain shine in his eyes. But when I blinked, it was a joyous look. I must have seen something that wasn't there. He smiled and sat up, saying nothing. I grinned and led the way outside.  
        He gasped when he saw the table, lit by two long candles. That gasp.... it turned into a sob. I turned around to face him, and he stumbled forward, clutching at my shirt as he fell to his knees. I had never seen him cry, and he was sobbing. I stood there, frozen with shock.  
        "I can't do this.. I can't do it..." I frowned.  
        "... Its alright if you forgot its the anniversary...." I was slightly angered though. But they way he-  
       "NO! I forgot... Because I... I.... I have to..." He looked up at me, eyes rimmed in red. "BEN... It's over..." I blinked.   
        "If you don't want casserole, i can make something else." For some reason the words didn't register what he meant. He shook his head.   
        "BEN... Its over. Not the dinner, us." He climbed to his feet. "I'm sorry. But..." He paused, turning his back to me "I just don't love you any more."  
        I blinked once more, before my body hit the cobblestone beneath my feet. I felt the pain seer up my legs but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I moved a hand up to my chest... My heart.... It WAS beating a few minutes ago... It stopped...  
  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        I held back the tears as I re entered my room, slamming and locking the door. 'WHY DID I SAY THOSE THINGS?' My conscious was screaming. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else, it was as if my mind only knew how to hurt. I felt my heart stutter a strange, nonrhythmic pattern against my ribs. I had to fight every muscle in my body not to turn around and run back to him. I couldn't."Its for the best..." The words were nasty, foreign and full of dirt. It was bullshit. Why... Why...? I collapsed onto my bed, no more strength to stand. I hadn't even began to think of what I would do tomorrow, being that he lived right down the hall... Maybe, just maybe he would go back to his normal routine.. The one I got him out of... Why....


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff's P.O.V  
        the bottle hung feebly between my fingertips as I hunched over on my bed, my head almost level with my knees. It had been a week... wait... no... it had been a month. A month since I ended everything with BEN... I haven't been sober since. It was strange, almost as if Slender himself was stocking and restocking my alcohol cabinet. He knew I was in pain. And it was his fault...   
       I leaned back, pressing the bottle to my lip and pulling the rest of it. I exhaled with a slight sigh and whipped my damp lips. The bottle was still loose between my fingers, which now hung between my thighs as I closed my eyes and took slow ragged breaths. The tears and anger would soon come.   
        I could feel the warm liquid filling my stomach, slightly numbing my hands, face and throat. I tried to stand up, stumbling drastically as I head out into the hall way. I headed towards the living room. I lost my footing and slammed into a door. It was a green door, with black splatters on it. BEN's door. I pressed my hand against it, running my hand over the bumpy exterior, the black paint scratching my palm. I could feel my tears brimming as I reached for the handle. I tried twisting it, but it was locked. Anger boiled in me as I beat the door as if it were my enemy.  
        "Let me the FUCK in there BEN!" My words slurred horribly as I continued to bang on the door.   
        "N-No. Go away Jeff y-you're drunk.." The strain, pain and desperation was too apparent in his voice. My fist continued to slam against the door.  
        "I am not yah little shit!" I couldn't stop my self from saying anything, it was as if I didn't have any control over myself.   
        "G-Go... Go Away Jeff!" They pain was replaced with anger, and my knuckles hit the door of the last time.  
        "Little fucker... I always hated you..." I stumbled away, continuously slamming against the wall as I headed to the kitchen to fetch another bottle. Maybe I'd get vodka this time.. Or just straight whiskey.   
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        I heard the repetitive beating against the wall as he walked away from my door. Tears streamed down my face as I hugged my pillow, staring at the wall in pure agony. I felt if I relaxed my arms, I would fall apart into so many pieces... I would die.. Again. I swallowed harder as the clump rose in my throat, making it almost impossible to breath.   
        Ever since that night, my heart had stopped beating. Yeah, I may be dead.. But Jeff aroused something that made my heart start beating in the first place. I guess the person who starts it has to finish it... I missed the beating rhythm though. I missed the racing sound that sometimes blocked out everything else when HE stood too close to me.... I miss the color that would fill my cheeks and neck when he would touch me.... I missed HIM and what he DID...   
        A sob choked me for a moment, and I buried my face into the pillow. The feeling of devastation was overwhelming and I felt crushed. I could hear the plates and cups smashing against the wall, but I paid no mind to it. It had happened every night since... THAT night....   
        My tv lit up, and I glanced over at DL, standing in the small light cast from the screen.  
        "Hey. Whats up?" I frowned at his unexpected cheery attitude. It wasn't like he didn't know. Everyone in the mansion found out shortly after Jeff started his drinking escapade. They all came to me for answers, and when all I could give them were tears and screams, they went to Slender. He told them the whole story. I was surprised when I got comfort, and not prejudice. Of course, I wondered how Slender knew, but.. He knows everything, right?  
        "HEY! BEN! Yohooo!?" He frantically waved waved his hand in my face, and I blinked, bringing myself back to the present. I clung tighter to the pillow. "Hey...." He took a seat next to me and cupped a hand around my cheek. "Don't cry... Please don't cry..."  
        "H-How can I not... He left me.. He dumped me like a box of rocks. Hes DONE WITH ME!" I didn't realize it, but I had stood up when I screamed. "HE FUCKING LEFT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I-IT FE-FE..." I slumped down on my knees. "How it feels..." My arms were wrapped tightly around my chest. The pain. worse than when I drown. Thats how it felt. It was worse than death but my body had the audacity to stick around and mock my pain.   
        DL Stood up and said nothing. He walked past me and exited my room, sighing as he closed the door. I shook violently as I sobbed silently. I had no breath left, but I continued to cry, bending over and pressing my forehead to the floor. It was over, my life, my happiness.. But my body didn't want to leave just yet... 

* * *

 

BEN's P.O.V  
        I woke up on the carpet, hunched over still hugging my ribs. When I sat up, I felt fuzzy, numb. The only pain I felt was the ache in my neck and back, and my eyes felt dry and sore. I pushed myself up onto my feet and headed across the hall to the bathroom, and looked at myself. I jumped at my own reflection. I raised my hand, and grazed my fingers on my overly predominant cheek bones. My eyes were bright red, with dark brown rings that reached the tops of my cheeks. My lips were paler than ever, and my skin was far past ghostly white. My blonde hair was a dull, ugly yellow, and even my eyes had faded in color. What were green now were a dark hazely brown. But they were dull, ugly, and didn't suit me in anyway.   
        I closed the door and stripped down to the skin. I then looked at myself some more. It was admiring, it wasn't checking out. I was concerned, overwhelmed ever. My ribs were showing, my stomach was sunken, and my hip bones were just as bad as my cheeks. My shoulder blades were protruding too far, and my neck was too skinny. I stared too long. Tears brimmed in my eyes as I realized what I had done. I was too far gone. I had forgot my own self, and threw myself away in sorrow and pain. I wrapped my arms around my bare chest, squeezing my ribs, as if that would make them go away. I sank to the cold tile floor and lay on my side, shivering as the chill made goose bumps rise on my arms. I wept. And now I felt two pains.   
  
        I finally recollected myself, washed my face and strode from the bathroom. I hadn't been out of my room in a month. Sure I went to the bathroom, and took the occasional shower when I was strong enough to... But I never left other than that. I don't need food to survive, but it helps. What I NEED to survive... Is murder. Blood. Screams and horror. I need that. But, I haven't killed in so long, I forgot what it feels like. I forgot what it feels like to be whole.. To be happy... Healthy... To be me... I shrank slowly into the kitchen, and it was as if everyone had a pause bottom. Jane looked straight at me, Sally inhaled sharply. EJ, Masky, and Hoodie all gasped. I frowned. It was too dramatic... But then I remembered what I looked like. I grimaced. Any SANE person would have a similar reaction. I looked like someone with some nasty disease, or who was anorexic. I felt the need to cry, but my face stayed in a tear-less grimace.   
        Slender sat at the very end of the table, doing and saying nothing. He kept his gaze down at his plate. It was... It was as if he were guilty of something. I shrugged the nagging feeling off and took my normal seat next to Sally. She smiled cautiously up at me, as if in fear that I was about to start screaming and crying. I tried to force a smile back. It felt so foreign, and nasty. I probably looked like I was snarling, or that I was constipated...  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        When my eyes opened, the last shard of light was leaving my room. My head throbbed in pain as I tried to sit up, extremely dizzy and somewhat out of it. I looked down at my floor, to the three empty bottles, that weren't there last time I woke up. I  
        I reached for the trashcan and thrust my face in it. I vomited. Again. And Again. I continued to heave up the liquor and small amount of food until nothing but bile and spit came up. My stomach settled down after several dry up chucks. I got up and took the trash can to the bathroom, where I dumped it into the sink and washed it down the drain. I tried not to look in the mirror, because last time I did I ended up punching my reflection.   
        I hate myself.  
          
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        ~Three days later~  
        Every night, I could hear Jeff being his now usual drunken self. But it didn't effect me as much. Ever since I had actually went to the kitchen, I have been feeling slightly put back together. Nothing seemed like it was crumbling, just cracked. Things were getting better, and looking up. I still needed to go out on a killing spree to regain more health, but the little food that I've eaten has already brought some life back to my dead body. Ironic..  
  
        I tugged my shirt over my head and headed to the living room. It was movie night. Hopefully, everything would go as planned. I took my seat on the floor next to EJ, who nodded at me. Sally wrapped her feet around my shoulders and neck playfully, giggling while she did it. Jane sat on the other side of me, picking up my hand and wresting it in hers. It was as if we were a family... A sick, demented, disturbed family.  
        The lights dimmed drastically as the giant screen flashed on. IT was a movie I'd never even heard of... But it made me smile. Not the movie, but the people watching it with me...   
  
        The movie had about twenty minutes left. I looked around. Sally slept in Slender's lap, EJ was laying on his stomach, Jane was sitting with her legs crossed, Masky and hoodie were laying on either arm of the couch. Smile slept on one side of the couch, Grinny stretched out on his back. It was peaceful. I quietly crawled behind the couch and stood up, heading to the kitchen for a drink. I got the the entryway when I heard a cabinet door slam shut. I froze. I was the only one up and moving.... Maybe Toby was home?  I was shaking slightly, my knees threatened to give out. No, Toby isn't going to be home fore another day.... I knew who it was... I clumsily placed a hand on the wall beside me, supporting my entire weight onto it. Any second he would come around the corner and see me.   
        I took a small step back right before he came into view. He froze. His fuzzy eyes widened, and the bottle of what looked like schnapps dropped from his hand, and it shattered. I heard the movement of everyone in the living room, but they stopped when Slender spoke something to them. I continued to stare at me, and I held his gaze, even though my eyes were filling with tears. So I wasn't the only that had let themselves go...   
        Jeff looked worse. His face was more than just thinned, it was sunken. His eyes were turning a slight red, and his scars were a bright purple red in contrast to his all too pale complexion. His hair was stringier than before, and his shoulders had a extreme sag to them. His clothing all too baggy on him, and his eyes seemed to take up more than half of his face. I slowly started shaking my head, closing my eyes as the tears leaked over the brim. My head was shaking back and forth rapidly, as I prayed the image of him looking like that would just fade from my mind. I couldn't take it. He looked terrible!   
        "B-Ben?" His voice was... it was too raspy. It felt like someone had just shoved hot coals in my eyes, down my throat, and stuffed my stomach full of them. I doubled over in the pain... The pain I had thought I was over.  I heard his shoes squeak as he knealed beside me. His hand touched my head. Sparks, thousands upon thousands, shot through every nerve in my body as he touched me. It was killing me. My body buckled and I fell farther to the ground. Jeff breathed in and picked me up, sending more and more sparks throughout my body. I was shaking in pain as he carried me back to my room. He laid me down on my bed, pulled the covers over me, ignoring my sobs and cries.... And then left. 

* * *

 

        I woke up shivering, despite the blanket covering me. It was a dream.. It was a dream... Despite the amount of times I told myself what it was, I couldn't phase myself. It was reality, and I knew it. I kept my head against the pillow, staring out at the wall. Tears pooled below onto the cushion, dampening my cheek as well. I couldn't feel my body...   
  
  
        I fell back into my routine. I didn't leave my room, I didn't eat, I rarely even slept. Every night I would cry to the sounds of the raging drunkard outside my door. I felt as if the only reason I thought I could get over it, was because I thought Jeff was fine.. Drunk, but fine. I was wrong....  
  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        It had been two months... I had seen him two months ago. He had actually began exiting his room, but since the day I saw him, he stopped. It was my fault. I caused him pain. All he had to do was look at me, and he would shut down automatically. It was my fault. I hated myself. My fault. My fault. My fault. I couldn't help it either. I had to do what I did... And I can't fix it. I can't go to BEN... I can't tell him why I broke his heart... Hell I can't even say his name outloud... I was a wreck, he was a wreck... and it was my fault.   
        My head crashed against the pillow, and my eyes closed.  
 _"You won't... I'm healing quite fast, and it really doesn't hurt." My breath caught in my throat. My hand was still between his thighs.  
        I pressed my weight different, moving my free hand to the side of his head, resting myself above him, my other hand still inbetween his warm thighs. Moving it up, I could feel his pulse... I kissed him gently, and he intensified the kiss quickly, until I was gasping for breath. He pushed against my shoulders... I was on my back... His hand was inbetween my thighs.... A moan escaped my lips as he caressed me... Finally, he was taking charge..... _  
         _I shivered as  his hand snaked up my hips, pulling my waist up to his. I grunted in pleasure. His teeth grazed my bottom lip, as his fingers slid beneath my boxer shorts, cold against my skin. I moaned as he touched me, smoothed me, played with me... His teeth were digging into my neck and shoulder as he pulled me up right. My fingers fiddled with his clothing. I was shaking. His hands wrapped around my wrist as he pulled away. "Its alright. Here... I'll help you." He whispered, I felt heat raising to my cheeks. He pulled his tank over his head, before slipping out of his basket ball shorts. His hands rested back on my hips. He began to slide my boxers off, and then threw them on the floor.... I finished stripping him... He smirked, moving off my lap... I turned my back to him... my hands against the bed... I felt his warm hands wrap around the crease of my hips and thighs...._  
  
        My eyes snapped open, a hand shot up to my face. I wiped away the tears that clung to my cheeks, before sitting up. I remembered that night... It was the reason Slender knew... The reason he found out. I swallowed the clump in my throat, and swung my legs over the bed. I was only in my boxer shorts...   
        My feet slapped against the tile as I walked down the hall, heading for the bathroom. I glanced at the door across it for a split second, almost loosing it...   
        I came back out of the bathroom and headed towards my familiar cabinet in the kitchen. I stepped through the entry way and my eyes brimmed with tears.. I missed him. I missed him so much....... I quickly grabbed a bottle of vodka and opened it, not caring to go back to my room just yet. I downed the bottle with speed, taking only two breaths as the fire burned my throat. I tossed the bottle into the trash bin before grabbing another bottle. This one was tequila. I unscrewed the lid on my way down the hall. I was confronted.   
        My breath hitched in my throat at the sight of him, before I realized it wasn't BEN... It was DL. He stood infront of BEN's door... My drunken eyes narrowed as thoughts of BEN cheatin- no.... BEN moving on flowing through my head. My empty hand formed a fist.  
        "The fuck do you want?" DL was staring at me with pure hatred, but the look in his eyes told me nothing of why he hated me. Slender had told them all that it wasn't my fault I had to end it, with the added note of "don't tell BEN though." My lip turned up into a snarl. I raised my fist, but before I could do anything it dropped. I heard it. Movement inside of the room. A split second of indecision flashed through my mind. I couldn't bare it... I pushed past DL, not wanting to even look at BEN. My door was slammed shut before BEN's was even opened.   
        I fell on my knees... A chill rose on my spine, and anger flared in my soul. I hated him. I hated Slender. I hated everyone... But most of all, I hated me....


	7. Chapter 7

  I raised my head towards my window, which was being quietly knocked on. Even in the dark I could see the oval shaped blue. I frowned. Getting up, I walked to the window and opened it. He crawled in.  
        "I heard you might need some comfort, and maybe someone to shove food down your throat." He snickered.  
        "I don't WANT anyone." I frowned deeply. I knew EJ had a "crush" Or whatever on me, but I had never acknowledged it. I sat down on my bed. He stood frozen by the window, staring at me. "So... by that I mean you can leave. Because I'm not much to talk to." He nodded his head, and headed to the door. Before his hand touched the handle, I started coughing. I raised a hand to my mouth, a simple cough turned into an extreme coughing fit. When I finally controlled it, I pulled my hand away. It was covered in slimy blood.   
        EJ rushed over to me as I collapsed onto the ground, catching my head before my eyes closed and black swarmed me.   
  
BEN's P.O.V  
        I heard screaming. It wasn't the normal screaming, either. It was a repetitive call for Slender, and the occasional "Jeff." My eyes slowly opened, and I sat up, confused and half asleep. Pushing off my bed, I walked to my door and opened it. Seconds of standing in the doorway, I recognized the screaming, and it was EJ. It was coming from Jeff's room.   
        I watched Masky rush passed me, running into Jeff's room. He came out moment later with EJ, who was carrying a passed out Jeff. My heart shot to my throat as I noticed his hoodie front was covered in slick blood. I pressed my hand against the wall as they passed me, EJ glancing around with pure worry and pain. I stumbled back and closed the door, falling to the floor. No... No this can't be happening.. He's faking, he has to be....  
  
Jeff's P.O.V  
        _Slender called everyone down for dinner. I stood in front of BEN's door, silently waiting for him to come out. What I wasn't expecting was him to run right into me. I huffed slightly, but smiled. "Oh hello there." My smile widened as a warm coat of blush played on his cheeks. " Hah.. You're blushing." He looked away, blushing harder. I chuckled as he pushed past me, running to the kitchen to eat._  
           _I made my way to the dinning room, and looked around for a seat. The only one open was the one by BEN. I smirked in joy. I sat down, looking over at the huge bite he was about to take, but when he saw me, he emptied half of it back onto his plate. I grinned. I tried my hardest to match his eating pace, which resulted in us being the last two left at the table. He had about two bites left, I had one._  
                 _I reached out and placed my hand above his, lingering slightly before removing it. His hand was soft in comparison to my own, and it made me happy. He finished his bites and got up, leaving as fast as he could, his face covered in red. I waited until his door closed before getting up myself. I put my plate up, heading down the hall. I passed BEN's door and stopped. Without hesitating, I turned to the door and knocked, leaning against the frame while I waited for an answer. "Who is it?" His voice was calm. "Its me." Seconds after I replied, the door was opened and he stood there. His face heated up as he looked up at me. A second or two passed before he let me in._  
             _"What do you wanna talk about?" His voice was shaky and slightly higher than normal. I smirked. " About... Stuff." I ignored the fact that it was a stupid reply, and slowly grew closer, until his back hit the wall. I slammed my hand next to his head, leaning forward. "Huh, I can hear your heart." His face turned scarlet and he looked away. "Do you like me?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. He stuttered, clearly flustered at my question._  
                _"Well," I whispered " I have been looking at you ever since you came here." I chuckled and he blushed harder. " But that's outrageous, right? Yeah, that's what I thought. But, I couldn't help but think.." His ear was so close to my lips " Maybe, you felt the same..." I was so quiet I was practically breathing the words."I..I.." He stuttered. I grabbed his chin between my fingers, forcing him to look at me."I... Do.." My smirk grew as he answered. I leaned in closer. "That's all I needed to hear." I connected our lips, pressing my body lightly against his._  
               
              That was the first time I had kissed him. 

               My eyes opened, and I was looking up at a pale white roof, bright with florescent lighting. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes, instead I was dressed in what looked to be a hospital gown. I tilted my head,  looking over at the I.V sticking out of my elbow crease. I groaned, and someone came to me. It was Masky.  
                "H-How are you f-feeling..? You pa-passed out.." He looked down. Before looking back up at me, he sighed. "You're sick. Sick with something so rare there isn't a cure. A sickness that not even someone like you can get through.... You're dying Jeff." My heart stopped beating and I inhaled. I'm dying? I looked away, unable to understand what was going on. "W-We don't know exactly what it is.... But.... Its something that might be a mutation from cancer, or AIDs. I'm so sorry...." He bowed his head before leaving....  
                                NO.... I can't die.... I can't. Its something that can't happen to a pasta. Pastas don't die. Its... Its impossible... isn't it?              

* * *

  I had watched Jeff fall asleep again, after talking calmly of the times they spent together. His now blue eyes shined every time I mentioned that I loved him. I held his hand in mine, smiling gently at his peaceful sleeping face. It never looked like this when he was awake. He was always in pain when he was awake. He only ever got away from it when he was out.  
        "B-BEN... Can I talk to you..?" The deep voice of EJ spoke out from behind me, and I turned around.   
        "What is it?" I blinked.  
        "Not in here.. I don't wanna wake Jeff up..." I nodded and followed him out of the sterile room. "Its... Its something you need to know about Jeff. Have you noticed anything strange about him?"  
        "Besides that he's sick?" EJ nodded. "Well, his eyes are blue, his skin is flaky and greenish, and his hair is falling out. Oh right.. And his kidney failed. Whats the point of this?" Unreasonable anger bubbled in my stomach.  
        "BEN... Slender thinks that the disease is turning Jeff back into a mortal. Hence the blue eyes, the skin, the falling out hair... his kidney. These things wouldn't have happened unless his blood was weak." I blinked slowly, unable to understand.  
        "M-Mortal? No.. Jeff's a pasta. Pastas are practically immortal." My voice shook. "So, Jeff can't be mortal. He's immortal. And even though he dies, he comes back." My body quivered. "So... He's not dying really. Hes just leaving for a while."  
        "No... BEN..." He shook his head and sucked in air. I blinked two more times, before I collapsed into EJ's body. I sobbed as pain ripped through my body, opening wounds and creating new ones. I couldn't stop myself from continuously screaming, so EJ had to take me out of the office. He set me down on the couch and held me as I continued to cry. I couldn't stop. I couldn't move. I heaved and shook as my eyes dried themselves out, but even after that I my shoulders jerked and my chest painfully convulsed. My heart was beating again. But the beat was so painful and off rhythm that it just added to the pain I was feeling.  
  
  
        Two hours later I had collected myself, and returned to Jeff's side. As I stared down at him my eyes swam in tears. A pained smile tugged at my lips as he opened his eyes, instantly grinning up at me. I couldn't tell him. I didn't plan to. I sat back down and reached for his head. We talked , well I talked, he listened, once again. Multiple times I had to stop, to prevent myself from breaking down. I talked and talked until he was once again under the influence of morphine. I waited until he was completely asleep before getting up and leaving.   
  
Jeff lost his sight two nights later. 

* * *

 

Slender had told me that it was a good thing to stay around Jeff all day, because his life was short and he had estimated his death to me right around the corner. For some reason, it didn't make me as depressed, maybe because I had let it all out the days before.   
        "BEN..... Remember... Remember when we.. we first met.... And then... I kept trying to... touch you... Even in the... kitchen.." He took a shaky breath, "And then.. when someone came in.... I had to act as if... as if I were threatening you....?" He smiled and closed his eyes, his chest shaking in pain.  
        "I remember...." He laughed, which soon turned into a raging cough. When he was done, I had to clean his face from the blood that had covered his face mask and cheek. He nodded his thanks.   
        "BEN... I... I love you... And... When I come back... I'll love you... Even more..." He sighed in exhaustion. Tears leaked down my cheeks, dripping onto his hand. "No... Baby.. Don't cry. I won't be gone for long.... I'll be back... before you... before you know it." No. No you won't. But I can't tell you that. I'd rather you die believing you'll be back... It will hurt you less... I faked a smile.   
        "Yeah... You're right. Y-You'll be back before I know it." I raised his hand to my lips and kissed his knuckle. "I love you too Jeff.. More than you'll ever know. I'll never love someone as much as I love you...." He smiled at my words. He blindly raised his hand and stroked my cheek.   
        "You'll always be my BEN..." He coughed again, his chest jerking painfully. He gasped as the pain rushed his body. "Ah...."  
        "J-Jeff...?" Fear rose in my throat.   
        "It's alright babe... It's alright...." His blind eyes winced in pain as his chest convulsed, the heart monitor went wild. Slender rushed in the room followed by Masky. I stood up, still holding Jeff's hand. "No... Don't.." I sat back down and squeezed his hand, tears blurring my vision. I wanted to get up and run, get out before the beeping stopped and he died. I wanted to cry out and scream at him, telling him everything I hadn't told him. Every word I never said. All the "I love you's" that still clung to my lips, the kisses that I kept to myself, The smiles I never showed. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave so soon, without hearing everything I needed to be said. But I couldn't say any of it.. I couldn't open my mouth and speak the things I needed to get out.  
        "J-Jeff..." My throat clenched as tried to say what I needed to. "I.. I love you so much. And... I'll miss you... I'll miss you s-so much... And... I-I..." I clenched my jaw as my lip quivered.  
        "Babe, I... I know..." He coughed. " Wait... for.... me.... " Another fit. "Please... Be... Happy.. "blood covered his lips"Until.. I see you... Again..."The line straightened out, and the small amount of strength that was in his hand went limp. I stared into his blue eyes, tears pouring from my eyes as I kept my hands on his. Seconds seemed to last forever as I stared down as his lifeless body, his face covered in sweat, spittle and blood. Masky pulled my up and pulled me away from Jeff, his fingers slipping out of my own. I allowed myself to be dragged out, and set on the couch. I put my face in my hands and sobbed. Someone took a seat next to me and rubbed my back, only making me sob harder. My body felt so frail and weak...  _" Please... be... happy.. Until.. I see you... Again..."_ The words stung my ears and made the tears flow faster. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that we would never see each other again... I couldn't tell him that he wasn't coming back... I couldn't tell him he was human again, and no longer immortal. I couldn't even bring myself to tell him everything I needed to...   
  
Three days later, on a bright Wednesday afternoon,  we cremated the body of Jeffery Woods. No longer was he a pasta, but a human.... And with him, my heart went too. Where ever he was going. He took my very soul with him... But, for him.... I was happy.  _"Please be happy until we meet again."_  I'll wait for you, Jeff. I'll wait until the day comes when I do see you again. But until then, I'll be as happy as I can be... I'll be happy, for the both of us. 

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is seriously three chapters from the other site xD so it really isn't going to be too long hah. Hope you stick with me until we get a little farther in. :D


End file.
